Aww Jokey
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: No idea why I named it that, just needed a name... Jokey is feeling like nobody cares about him, just find out what happens... I have most of the chapters planned out and there will be a lot of cute & sentimental moments
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another ordinary day in the village. It was peaceful. Well, until Jokey strolled by.

"Hey Hefty! You want a surprise? Heha!" Jokey exclaimed in his usual giggly voice.

"Not now Jokey, I'm helping Smurfette move some furniture around"

Jokey seemed to calm down a bit, then bubbled up with excitement like a child.

"Oh... Can I help? I can lift things too ya know"

"Uh, I don't think so Jokey... I still remember the last time you helped me move something"

"Aww, come on Hefty. I won't do it again, promise"

But Hefty had already walked away. Leaving a very distraught Jokey behind. Jokey lowered his head and dropped his gift box "none of the other smurfs ever let me help anymore" He slumped onto the ground with a 'THUD!' While his joke box beside him decided it was time to give in aswell 'BOOM!' But Jokey didn't move, didn't even flinch. He sat there like a lump, until something would happen that would break the sad trance.

At this point Harmony come waltzing by. Playing his trumpet high in the air so everysmurf can hear him, eyes closed, marching to the sound of his own horn. For this reason, not seeing Jokey flopped on the ground like a rag doll, he tripped right over him and landed on his horn. But Jokey didn't move, didn't even flinch.

"Jokey! why dont you watch where your sitting! Your right in the middle of the road!" Harmony yelled. But Jokey wasn't listening.

"Nosmurf cares about me anymore" He mumbled silently to himself, so quietly that Harmony could not hear him.

"What was that Jokey? Say again" Harmony tried to communicate with the slumped smurf, but got nothing in reply. Instead Jokey continued his mumbling.

"I only want to have fun, but they don't even care. The only thing I get is yells and nasty faces. Papa Smurf wouldn't allow that... That's it! I'll go see Papa Smurf!" And with that Jokey lept up from his place on the ground and ran away from Harmony to go see Papa Smurf. Leaving a very confused Harmony sitting on the ground in the middle of the road. Kinda gives you deja vu doesnt it? lol

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, Author's Note: I cut this a little shorter than I intended to, but that was for a reason. You see, with every fandom I go to and start writing for, I get a fair amount of reviews for the first one two or even three stories I post. But then after that, I get one to none! It's ridiculous. Everywhere I go it seems that people get bored with me very fast. I beg and plead for reviews even, but never get a single one. So please, I ask that if you read this story, PLEASE REVIEW! and not only the first chapter, if you review the first, you can find time to review the second. Thx for reading. Have a great day.<em>**

**_R&R! _**


	2. Mission

**_Responses to annonymous reviews:_**

**_Bridget Gann: _****_You werent actually the only one who reviewed. But thank you so much for doing so._**

**_Paintersmurffan12: _****_Yes I will add Painter in right now ;)_**

**_SmurfetteXHefty: If I remember correctly, Jokey actually does feel neglected in the episode "Jokey's funny bone" and in "Smurf a mile in my shoes" he pulls some pranks on a hermit and eventually everybody isnt exactly pleased with him. Then he gets ship wrecked on an island and feels just how bad it is to be pranked when some merkids play some mean jokes on him... Btw, LOVE the name ;) lol_**

* * *

><p>Jokey stopped his hasty paced steps and stood in front of Papa Smurfs's door. Slowly he raised his hand and gently tapped the thick wood, one, two, three times. Quietly he asked "Papa Smurf? Are you home?" And then came the soft reply of our gentle, loving Papa "Yes, come in"<p>

Jokey opened the door a crack and poked his head through "Papa Smurf?" He asked.

"Yes jokey?" said Papa as he turned around to face his little smurf.

"Can I talk to you?" Now Jokey had taken a full step inside and was about to close the door.

"Why of course Jokey, come in , sit down, and talk to your old Papa Smurf"

"Thank you Papa" Replied Jokey as he shut the door, walked into the cozy mushroom house, and took a seat. Papa took a seat right across from him and was prepared and waiting to listen.

"You see, the problem is Papa Smurf..." Jokey paused and chocked on his words "That none of the other smurfs like me anymore!" He finally chocked out.

Papa was shocked, he had never heard such a thing from Jokey before "What? Why ever would you think that Jokey?"

Jokey looked up from the palm of his hand and tried to calm down, then he replied "Because, Papa Smurf. All I try to do is have a little fun, and all they ever do is push me away. Nobody wants my presents anymore. I even had a nice flower basket in one for smurfette. But they all think its always going to be another bomb! And so what if it is? Its only a joke"

"Ah, I see what the problem is here. I'm sure the other smurfs still like you Jokey, they just dont want to deal with your pranks"

"But its only a joke!"

"Yes, but smurfs get tired of being pranked ALL the time. I know you dont always have a bomb gift Jokey, but, well... Did you ever hear of the boy who cried wolf?"

"Huh? What do you mean Papa Smurf?" Jokey was confused. Stories like the boy who cried wolf werent generally told around the smurf village. They are human stories.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Dreamy came running in yelling.

"Yes dreamy?"

"There is a messanger pidgen here for you... It doesnt look like an ordinary pidgen though Papa Smurf, I think it is from far away"

"Alright, I'll come see what is going on... Sorry Jokey, we can continue this conversation later"

Papa left with Dreamy to see what the pidgen had for him. When he got there he had to push through a crown of all his little smurfs, who were gathered around wondering what sort of message this bird could be delivering. When he got through the crowd he noticed that the bird that dreamy had called carrier _pidgen_ wasnt even that at all.

"Heheh, Dreamy, this bird is not a pidgen"

"It isnt Papa Smurf?"

"No, It's a morning dove... We don't get many of them in this part of the forest. People often mistake them for pidgens as well, so don't feel bad Dreamy, it was an honest mistake"

"Ooooh" Dreamy breathed.

"Now, lets see what kind of message you have for me" Papa said as he untangles the note from the birds foot. He read the note silently to himself for a while, and then spoke.

"Oooh, my friend king Henry needs our help. His kingdom is under attack and he was wondering if I had a powerful enough potion to warn them off... I do have a potion, but I do not have the time to deliver it. I will need a team of you smurfs to go and deliver it for me. It will be dangerous, a human war field is really no place for a smurf, but it has to be done. Are any of you smurfs willing to go?"

"I'll do it Papa Smurf!" Hefty bravely voulenteered, puffing out his chest.

"Oui! So will I!" Painter spoke with his thick french accent.

"Of course, you will need my expert knowledge and magical know how on this tedious journey, so therefor I, Brainy smurf, will-" Brainy was cut off by Papa Smurf mid sentance.

"Thank you Brainy. Anyone else brave enough to go?"

"I am Papa Smurf" Smurfette bravely stepped up.

"Are you sure Smurfette?"

"I'm as brave as anysmurf, and I can take care of myself just as well. I don't see why I shouldnt be able to go"

"Heheh, alright, I believe you... Nobody else wants to go? Then I will pick voulenteers" Papa then started naming smurfs off to go "Handy, Dreamy, Grouchy, Toughy, Tracker, Jokey, you all will go aswell... Now all of you, go pack for a long journey, Henry's castle is far past even theodore's kingdom. And remember, be careful my little smurfs"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" They all chouroused and went off to pack their things. Papa wrote a little note and sent the morning dove off with the message "Here my friend, take this back to king Henry"

"Papa Smurf! Can I go to?" Cried snappy, running up to Papa Smurf.

"Yeah us too!" Cried the smurflings, doing the same.

"No, smurflings, I'm sfraid this mission is much to dangerous for you"

"Aaawww" The smurflings all chouroused.


	3. Leaving

**_Alright, thank you to anyone who reviewed, your all awesome. Now we start on the adventure. But it's not gonna be as simple as get there and get back. Keep reading, and keep reviewing._**

* * *

><p>"All ready Papa smurf" Hefty announced. The entire group was standing by the forest's edge, packed and ready to go. There was a small party of smurfs waiting to see them off. This group included Greedy, Poet, Timber, Miner and Farmer.<p>

"Good, Good" Replied Papa smurf. He hung his head thoughtfully, thinking of how to warn his little smurfs to be as safe as possible.

The smurfs noticed that Papa was not going to say anything more for a while, so Greedy spoke up "Here Hefty, take these. You'll need pots to cook with, and here's a recipe book since I wont be there"

"I reckon you'll be needing these, too "Farmer spoke up "Just some fresh vegitables from the field, you'll need them to cook. I be hoping it will get you by for more than a week"

"Thanks Greedy, Farmer, we'll definately us these" Spoke Hefty. Just then Natural smurfling came running up to the departing party "Wait guys! wait!" The young smurf cried "Take this too! I made it just for you guys "Nat handed Hefty a little green book, as Hefty knelt down to the smurflings eye level.

"What is it Nat?" Hefty asked warmly.

"It's a guide to ALL the plants and animals in the forest! Your gonna need it if you want to survive in the wild. Besides, it has edible plants in there too, so if you ever DO run out of the supplies that Farmer gave you, you can still find food to eat" Replied the young one.

"Oh, Nat, Nat, NAT. You should know, that I, Brainy smurf, need no guide to forest creatures. I have infinate knowledge of forest life" Brainy boasted

"Hmph... Right" Hefty hurumphed as everyone else rolled their eyes "Thanks Nat, we'll nedd this more than you think" He chuckled as he got up from his kneeling position and patted the smurfling on the head. Nat giggled. Brainy would'nt make it a day without stepping into a poison Ivy bush.

"Well then, is that all?" Hefty turned around and asked. They were all ready to leave, so long as nosmurf else had anything to give them.

"Just a moment smurfs" Miner piped up "I have some helpful advice you ya. I know every inch of rock in all the caves around here. If you find yourselves in a jam, or even seperated, The west caves all connect, and they all lead to the same place, which is exactly the way your going. Stick to them if your lost or if you cant find each other, when you come out, you'll be a group again"

"Thank you Miner"

"Take an axe too Hefty. For fire wood" Timber spoke in his deep booming voice.

"And a poem from me, incase you miss us back home" Poet softly spoke.

"I'll take that poet" Smurfette said gently "I don't think Hefty has anymore room in his backpack" She giggled. Hefty scowled as he nearly toppled from the weight he was now carrying.

"Little too much for you Hefty? heheh" Toughy teased.

"Too much! HA, it's never too much for Hefty smurf" Retorted our favorite strong smurf.

"Now, now, My little smurfs, no arguing. You have a long and tedious journey ahead of you, and it will do you only harm to argue" Papa smurf soothed.

"I hate arguing!" bursted Grouchy's voice from the silence.

"Yes, now be careful my little smurfs. Have a safe journey" Papa smurf called as they all waved their good byes and walked off into the forest "please" He then whispered in pleading. His little smurfs would need all the help they can get.

Slouchy, Snappy, and sassette walked up to Nat, who was still standing there watching the place where the smurf party had departed from.

"So your just gonna let them leave like that?" Snappy spoke.

"Well what else am I gonna do? Papa smurf said we cant go" Replied Natural smurfling.

"Yeah, he said we could'nt go with them. He never said we could'nt follow them" Slouchy hinted, as sassette threw him a nap sack. Nat caught it, then grinned.

"Smurfaroo!" called Nat, and the smurflings all took off together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh, OOOOOH. Naughty smurflings. NOW what's gonna happen? Read and find out.<em>**

**_R&R!_**


	4. Flowing humor

_**Paintersmurffan:**** If you want to make an account there is two buttons at the top right hand corner of the screen, very top, very right. One says log in, the other says sign up. They are written in white ink and underlined, you cant miss them. Click the sign up button (link, whatever you wanna call it) and follow the instructions from there... Its almost like making an email address, same concept... When it asks you to read and accept the terms and conditions, I suggest actually reading them. I know of someone who got kicked off the site for not following the rules.**_

**Now that I have answered that annoynmous review, I'll get into the story. This one is going to be longer, and I'm going to try and make it cute... Just read and review, and everything will be fine ;)**

* * *

><p>Walking therough the forest, the smurf party had gotten quite far for the day. It was getting dark and they had only made it a small ways past Gargamel's hovel. Stopping for the night was the smart thing to do. With Brainy complaining about his feet and Painter always wanting to stop and catch a scene on canvas, Hefty had almost no choice but to stop for the night anyway.<p>

"Alright you smurfs" Hefty called over his shoulder, back at the group behind him "We will stop here. Set up your tents before it gets to dark"

Dreamy piped up, adding his input on the subject "We're gonna need em too Hefty, look" He pointed at the sky "Red sky at night, a sailors delight. Red sky in the morning a sailor takes warning... That sky is as black as Gargamel's heart, and its going to get darker"

"Your absosmurfly right Dreamy, good eye. Well, let's get to it smurfs" Hefty instructed, complimenting Dreamy of his watchful eye and knowledge.

"I Dont know why Hefty is taking charge here. _I'm _The natural born leader" Brainy complained.

"Oh, smurf it Brainy. Just put your tent up" scolded Smurfette.

All the smurfs scattered about the small clearing that Hefty had stopped them in. Throwing roped over trees, tying them together, attaching them to tarps and sheets to make shelters for themselves. Dreamy finished digging a few trenches (motes) around his tent then layed a sheet down under his little triangle of a tent and plopped on top of it. Jokey thought it was a little weird and went up to both tell him so and ask why he did it in the first place.

"Hey Dreamy, What's with the deep holes you dug around your tent? Heha!" laughed Jokey.

"Its going to rain tonight Jokey, I am just making sure the water doesn't get into my tent. I suggest you do the same" replied the daydreamer.

"aww, I don't need a bunch of silly holes to keep the water out of my tent... I'll be fine"

"Suit yourself. Don't complain to me when your flowing out of your tent using your mattress as a raft" replied Dreamy once again. Jokey walked away to store his joke box in his tent and lay down for a good nights rest.

Handy had built a shelter for the smurfs to eat under in the morning. It was made in separate parts so it was easy to carry on the trip and more convenient to put up and take down. The smurfs who were still up, which were Grouchy, Tracker, Handy and Hefty, were sitting under the make shift shelter having a quick snack before bed.

"Boy o smurf, I'm starting to miss Greedy's cooking already" Comented Handy.

"I know what you mean Handy, I miss it already too" Hefty said as he lowered his head, feeling a little drowsy. Hefty had just finished getting a camp fire going, using flint that Papa smurf had given him.

"hey..." Tracker trailed his thoughts along with his voice, talking more to himself than anysmurf else "I smell something"

"You smell what Tracker?" Asked Hefty, who lifted his head in interest.

"It, smells familiar... But no, it couldn't be"

"What Tracker? What is it?"

"I am going to find out" Tracker stated as he marched off into the forest.

"I'm coming with you Tracker, use the buddy system. Besides, I need more firewood anyway" Hefty called dafter him, getting up to walk in the same direction Tracker had gone. He then called over his shoulder "Grouchy! you take care of the fire! make sure it doesn't catch on the grass!"

"I hate watching the fire!" Grouchy called "But I'll do it" He mumbled right after. Grouchy then got up, walked over to the fire, and sat on a log, beginning to poke the fire with a long stick.

Tracker walked into the dark dampness of the forest, Hefty hot on his heels. He walked slowly, careful not to make a sound. He didn't want to frighten anything, or anyone, off. This smell was so familiar though. He just didn't want to believe what he thought it was. Hefty couldn't figure out what had Tracker so interested. Tracker seemed to have no sense of reality. Only a sense of smell and thought.

Ever so slightly there was a rustle in the bushes. The smell got stronger and Tracker knew his earlier suspicions were correct. Tracker's eyes grew wide and he slowly made his way over to the bush. Carefully pushing back the brush he saw something they all never wanted to see on a mission like this. Hefty went wide eyed as well, as he looked at what Tracker had found.

"SMURFLINGS!" Yelled Hefty.

"Shhh, Hefty. You'll wake the forest creatures and any other person or creature in this area" Hushed Nat.

"_What_ in the name of smurf, are you smurflings doing out here?"

"We followed you" said Sassette in a little cutesy voice.

"Yeah, we thought we could help" Said Slouchy, very tiredly.

Hefty and Tracker looked at each other with face palm written all over their faces "Well, there's nothing we can do now. We have come too far out to take them back. We have already travelle a days journey that we cant afford to waste and restart" Breaths Tracker, talking more to Hefty than to the smurflings. Slouchy let out a big yawn. Colapsing on the ground, he started to snor. Hefty sighed, looked once more at Tracker, and then back to the smurflings.

"Alright you little smurfers, come on. It's going to rain tonight and we can't leave you out here" Sighed Hefty.

"Yay" cried the smurflings unenthusiastically, too tired to show any enthusiasm. Hefty picked up Slouchy and took Nat by the hand. Tracker held onto the small hands of Sassette and Snappy. They all walked back to the camp sight together. When they approched the camp sight everysmurf who was still awake looked up to see what Tracker had found. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the smurf!" Handy let out.

"Watch your language Handy, there are smurflings around" Hefty said.

"The question is, _WHY _are there smurflings around!" Handy exclaimed. Every other smurf there agreed. Handy's yelling woke all the other smurfs who were asleep.

"What's all the commotion out here?" wondered Smurfette.

"Yeah, can't a smurf get any sleep around here?" Complained Jokey, rubbing his eyes.

"Careful Jokey, your starting to sound like Lazy" Chuckled Tuffy. All the yawning smurfs coming out of their tents looked at Tracker and Hefty. Then their jaws dropped.

"The smurflings followed us" Hefty spoke in a monotone, obviously not pleased. Smurfette, though shocked, seemed to show a bit of sympathy. She walked up to Tacker and picked up a yawning Sassette. Cradleing the young smurf in her arms she spoke very softly and quietly.

"Well, they really shouldn't have followed us, but the poor dears must be exausted. What say we figure out what to do with them in the morning, hmm?" She then walked off and back into her tent, laying herself and the young smurfling down on the mattress, covering them both with a blanket, and going back to sleep.

"I agree with smurfette, the smurflings need their rest" Jokey said. Just like Smurfette he walked up to Tracker, and took Snappy off his hands. Then walked away and back to his tent, once again for a good nights sleep.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Grouchy put out the campfire, it's time for bed. I'll take Slouchy to bed for the night. Tracker, you wanna take Nat?" Hefty announced.

"I'll take him Hefty, no trouble" Tracker replied. At that, Grouchy put out the campfire, and everysmurf was tucked into their sleeping bags and blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>I put two chapters in one here so here goes part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain poured down in sheets, covering the camp site in deep puddles. There was no place that wasn't covored in water. At about two hours to sunrise, the water began to flood. Everysmurf ran out of their water filled tents, and ducked under the make shift shelter handy had made. Which wasnt dry but at least was less wet than the rest of the clearing. There was just <em>two<em> smurfs who didn't run out of their tent... They flowed out...

Sitting atop a blowup mattress, really only meant for one smurf, were Jokey and Snappy. Riding waves on an unintendedly makeshift raft, the two smurfs could be heard yelling as they flowed down the slight slope and into the ditch below.

"Jokey! Why are we floating down this slope!" cried snappy.

"Uhh, I guess I forgot to dig a few silly holes around my tent to trap the water, hehe" Jokey laughed awkwardly.

*SPLASH* The two smurfs landed in the water filled ditch just below their camp site. Both of them falling of their little 'raft' and into the deep, almost pond like, puddle. Snappy looked at Jokey rather displeased, while Jokey just gave a sheepish smile. Snappy loosened up a bit and laughed. Then they both started laughing. It was rather funny when they thougth about it.

Then came the other smurfs, walking carefully down the slippery hill. Dreamy was the first to walk up to the two. He face Jokey first, and said what he knew he would be saying since last ngiht.

"I hate to say I told you so Jokey... But... I _did _tell you so"

"Yeah, yeah. Just help us out of this puddle!" Jokey yelled.

"Haha, you really got smurfed on that deal Jokey" laughed tuffy as he picked up Snappy and set him down on somewhat safe ground.

"Yeah, but you know what? It was fun! Heha!" Jokey laughed. All the other smurfs looked at him with displeasure "What?" He asked, slightly shy to know.

"Things like that aren't funny Jokey... If you keep being so irresponsible with your choices you could put us all in danger!" Hefty exclaimed.

"Oh, so it's not funny when I laugh about it, but Tuffy can laugh at me and everything is fine?" Jokey complained.

"That's right, ya got a problem with that?" Tuffy said, holding his fists in front of his face with one foot out in front of him, in his typical tough guy stance.

"Calm down Tuffy" Hefty commanded, then he turned to Jokey and said very sternly "Tuffy wasn't the one who made the mistake Jokey" Hefty then turned around and started walking back up the hill to the camp site. Rain still pouring down around them all. Everyone else followed Hefty, leaving only Jokey and the smurflings standing at the bottom of the slope.

Jokey stood there and watched everysmurf turn their back on him and leave him behind. Then Snappy walked up to him.

"I thought it was pretty funny Jokey"

"Yeah, so did I" Agreed Slouchy.

"Yeah, I don't know why their being so mean" said Sassette

"It is really unsmurfy the way their acting" Soothed Nat.

Jokey tried to smile, but for the first time in so long, he failed.

"Thanks smurflings... At least you still love me" He said sadly "Well, we should follow the others now. We still need to figure out what to do with you four" And with that, he led the young smurfs back up the slope with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, Hefty is being kinda mean, isn't he?**

**Btw, This whole scene is based off of a true story from when I was at Blackdown Army cadet summer training camp in 2009. Someone really did forget to dig trenches around their Hoochie (type of tent we use... Well build) and then it downpoured and we got flooded out of our camp site. And he flowed right out of his hoochie using his mattress as a raft lol. The water was up to our waists and we had to go back to base because we couldn't continue to camp there. And it was midnight. A horrible yet funny day for all of us.**


	5. Stuck now Smurflings

"Well, now that we're all awake, it's time to figure out what to do with the smurflings" Hefty said as he sat down in front of the group, who were all seated around a picknic table, waiting for the topic at hand to be discussed.

"We can not just leave de little smurflings out here all alone" Painter spoke.

"That's true. We are too far out now to send them back alone, And we can't afford to take the time to take them back to the village" Handy gave his own input on the subject.

"Hmm, your right. If we go back we will lose a whole days worth of travelling. We need to get this mission done as soon as possible, and can't afford to lose the time" Hefty thought.

"I say we just bring them along. If we can't take them back then we may aswell. I mean, wouldn't it be a lot safer if we are there to watch over them anyway?" This time it was Jokey who so bravely spoke to the group of hurtful smurfs.

Everysmurf stared at each other. They hated to admit it, but Jokey was right. They nedded to take the smurflings along with them if they wanted to have any chance of keeping them safe. No matter how bad of an idea it was.

"Smurfaroo! So we get to go?" Exclaimed Nat.

Hefty sighed "Yeah, I guess you do"

"Yaaay!" The smurflings cheered.

"This is no cheering matter smurflings!" Scolded Hefty "This mission could kill us all. The only reason your coming is because we can't leave you behind"

The smurflings fell silent. The journey would not be as fun as they had hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's not as long as I had hoped ... it took so long cuz i was gonna add more, but life got in the way. So this will have to do for now... Might take another while for an update... So sorry <strong>


	6. Pee break

So they walked. The smurflings were getting tired. It was a long way to the kingdom.

"Heftyyyy!" Whined Snappy.

"Yeah, What is it?" Hefty replied.

"I gotta go pee!" Whined Snappy again.

"Aww, C'mon Snappy, can't ya hold it?"

"Nooooo" Snappy was doing a little dance now.

*sigh* "Fine, you smurfs go on ahead, I'll stay back with Snappy and catch up to ya" Hefty told the rest of the group.

"alright Hefty, we wont walk too fast" Replied Handy, and the group left.

Snappy ran to find a tree. He hide behind the first big tree he could see, and Hefty leaned up against it, looking off to the distance and not at the smurfling. There were a few rumbles and sounds off in the distance, sounds that Hefty could not identify. Though, they were not very loud, and not threatening in the least, so Hefty paid no mind to them.

"You almost done back there smurfling?" Hefty called.

"Almost" replied Snappy. "Hey, Hefty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you smurfs being so mean to Jokey?"

"What do ya mean smurfling?"

"Your always picking on him, as if everything is his fault"

"We don't pick on Jokey Snappy, we just don't always find his jokes funny. He does need to mature a little you know"

"Well he thinks you all don't love him anymore. And Papa Smurf says that's very unsmurfy"

"Aww, Snappy, we still care about Jokey. I'm gonna have a smurf to smurf talk with him when we get back to the group... So are you almost done yet or what?"

"yeah, I'm done" said Snappy, walking out from behind the tree. Snappy looked over Hefty's shoulder and saw something big and furry, kind of a browny orange colour. Once he realized what it is he yelled.

"AZREAL!"


	7. Running out of good chapter names

The two smurfs ran, and they ran, and they ran. Azrael WAS right on their stubby little tails, but, they lost him. They sat behind an old tree, trying to figure out where they were. They were quite far from home now, this part of the woods was strange to them. Finding out where they were wouldn't be easy, but they had to get back to the group. Just trying to figure out their location made Hefty's head hurt, he never was good at navigating. Yep, they were lost.

"Uhg, Now we gotta find the other smurfs and we don't even know where WE are!" Complained Hefty.

"Aww, its not that bad Hefty. Look, over there, there's a cave. I bet if we wait out the night in there the other smurfs will come and find us" Replied Snappy.

Hefty sighed, but he knew the little smurfling was right. They walked over to the dark cave, layed a couple blankets on the ground, and rested for the night.

The other smurfs were starting to get worried about the two they had left behind

"I wonder where Hefty and Snappy are?" Pondered smurfette, like the caring, mother like figure she is.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go back and look for them" Replied Tracker.

"Thank you Tracker"

Once Tracker had left, Jokey thought it would be a perfect time to prove to the others that he was a good smurf.

"Let me smurf you a hand Tracker!" He called and ran after Tracker, waving his hand in the air.

"No, Jokey, I think its best if you let Tracker do it on his own. He's a professional" Said Smurfette. But Jokey ignored the statement and ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I feel like a horrible person right now for putting this story off for so long... And I'm sorry to say, that I won't be around again until september (Canada/ U.S.A dates... I know its winter on the other side of the world so I dunno if the months are labeled different too) So, this is my last update until I'm back from summer camp  
><strong>_


End file.
